The Dream
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: If Edward could dream, what would he dream about? Well, Bella, naturally... You know, it's frightening how quickly a dream can turn into a nightmare...


**The Dream**

_By Childhood Aspirations_

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, etc. Geez, way to rub it in...

_

* * *

_

_(If Edward could dream…)_

_

* * *

_

I bent over her in speechless horror. Her eyes fluttered closed; a soft breath escaped her lips. Her hand, which had been touching my face, dropped limply.

I listened incredulously to the last, painfully slow beat of her heart.

And then it stopped.

I kept waiting, waiting for it to start beating again, waiting for her to wake up.

It never happened.

My precious Bella, my angel, was…

Oh God…

It wasn't possible.

My hands stroked her hair, caressed her face. My lips sought hers, which were already growing cold.

No…no, no, no, no…

Oh God, no…

This was Bella! BELLA! Bella couldn't be dead! It was impossible!

How could the person I loved most in the world be dead?

She just lay there, motionless, pale…pale as death, pale as _me._ Bella…my Bella… God, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she had died. I should have died for her. But I hadn't.

It had happened so quickly. One moment I was bidding her goodbye for the afternoon while I prepared to hunt, and then…

Alice hadn't been able to see it until it was too late. Part of me wanted to blame her, but I knew I couldn't. I was too grief-stricken, especially at the moment.

Her auburn tinted hair curled around her shoulders. Her full lips were pursed slightly, as though she wanted me to kiss her.

I did.

Her long lashes made fan-shaped shadows on her cheeks. One slender, pale hand lay languidly over her stomach. A small of drop tickled from the cut on her forehead.

Her blood had lost its potency.

A scream of anguish clawed its way up my throat, escaping by way of my mouth.

_BELLA!

* * *

I opened my eyes. If only they'd been closed in sleep… That had been a nightmare, a living nightmare that was impossible to escape._

I looked down. Bella was lying against my side. My arm was curled around her shoulders, drawing her close. I breathed in the scent of her, savoring it, practically tasting it. She murmured my name in her sleep and snuggled up to me, her slender frame pressing closer to my body. I could hear the sound of her gentle inhaling and exhaling, as well as the steady beat of her heart.

My eyes ran over her, memorizing every curve and plane of her body. This was Bella, my Bella, and I loved her. She was beautiful, and she was _alive_, and as long as I was here to protect her, I intended her to stay that way.

Alive…alive for me, because if she died, so would I.

Well, I would wish that I could die. Executing that wish wouldn't be quite so simple…

I gave a low, slightly bitter chuckle at the thought of keeping her alive. How ironic… The best way I could keep her alive would probably be to stay away from her, but I couldn't do that.

She was my drug, as uncomplimentary as it sounded. I was addicted to her, and not just because of the way she smelled, or because of the natural desire for her blood. I loved her for the other things too, the little things: the way she blushed at the slightest provocation, the way she tripped over anything, even the nonexistent things, the way she melted in my arms when I kissed her, the way her heart started pounding in a completely erratic manner whenever I touched her… So many little things, the little things that made Bella who she was.

The things that made her Bella, the things that I loved her for.

But her smell was the most intoxicating thing I'd ever inhaled. You have no idea…

Sometimes I frightened myself, probably more than I frightened her. Bella didn't scare easily, which was not a good thing, by any means.

Another reason I loved her so much, although part of me would always want to push her away, for her own good, just to keep her alive, well, and safe…

_In love with a vampire… You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Bella. And I can't help loving you. _

My Bella. Alive. For as long as I could keep her that way.

Alive…

_I love you… _

I lowered my head and my lips brushed her cheek. She roused from slumber, her eyes opening to regard me. A small, beautiful smile curved her lips. "Edward," she whispered.

"Bella," I said, smiling in amusement. My lips sought hers and her heart began running away again.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you."

_Bella…my dream…This is all a dream. One day I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. _

_But until then… _

_This is my dream…_


End file.
